There's Good, Bad, & Then There's The Two Of Them
by fiftyfuckedupshadesofemma
Summary: / au, dark&graphic, mature situations, ambrose x oc x reigns pairing, brad x oc to start, !Abuse, !Sex, !possible slash \ Amber is trapped in a nightmarish relationship with Brad Maddox, but noone believes that he's doing the things he is, to her. When the Shield, particularly Roman and Dean realize what's going on, things get complicated, sexy and downright scary. r
1. Chapter 1

Take me I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better when sun goes down

The Pretty Reckless, Make Me Wanna Die

* * *

& .CHAPTER 01. &

_PROLOGUE _

I thought my life was perfect. It was easy, it was simple. All I had to do was stand still, look pretty. And the people ate it up. Growing up, I suppose you could call me 'spoiled' or a princess, but I just sort of skated through my life, did what was expected and everything always worked out my way.

The older I got, the easier it became to just convince myself I was totally satisfied, that I was happy, that stability was a good thing, and that money COULD buy happiness. So, when I found myself in a dangerous relationship with wrestler named Brad Maddox who was probably the worst kind of man imaginable, I turned to my so called friends to help me..

But that's when I found out just how fucked up my life really was.. Because the friends I thought would stick with me through anything? Fucking gone.

They didn't want to believe me. They said he wasn't "capable" of some of the things I told them he did.

NOONE wanted to help me. Until I met him... And that's where the real story starts off at.

* * *

& . CHAPTER 01. &

"Stop it, that fucking hurts!" Amber said as her current on and off screen boyfriend practically dragged her out of the catering area backstage, then slung her against a wall.

"Really? You're going to look at that fuck? In front of me?" he sneered as he leaned in, his hand trailing slowly along her jaw, his eyes glittering with silent rage as he stopped a moment, for the dramatic effect and then said quietly, coldly, "I'll make sure you never forget who got you this far, who you belong to. Believe me when I say that, because I promise you, Amber, if you ever screw me over, you will live to regret it."

"Brad, I didn't even fucking look at him." Amber tried to insist, her throat closing up, scared. Her baby blue eyes darted around the backstage area. When Orton walked past, Brad quickly transformed into 'good guy' mode and Amber was stupid enough to think that it was over with, she was safe because they were in a stadium full of people.

But as soon as Orton was down the hallway, Brad leaned in, pressing his hips against her hips to pin her in, as he grabbed her wrists roughly, squeezing, digging his nails into her skin. Amber let out a squeak, and her eyes widened in fear.

Ryan Reeves called his name down the hall to discuss the bit they were doing at the end of the show, to call the Shield out, beat them at their own game for once, and Brad leaned in, casually smirked as he gripped her chin and said coldly, "You better not start crying. We're on in five minutes. If you mess this up, Amber, I swear to God, I'll make sure you live to regret it." before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway, giving her time to catch her breath, steady her hands, and try to brace herself, pull herself together.

She sank to the floor and just let her mind go back to when she'd first met him, just how different things had been then, as opposed to now. Just how completely stupid and naive she'd been about him, his intentions, his personality.

When she'd first met Brad, about a year ago, when she was at a photo shoot, modeling some swimwear, and he was doing a photo shoot for the WWE magazine, because he got some kind of recognition, she'd thought he was a nice guy. He'd charmed her completely.

By the time she'd began to realize just how smooth he was, just how scary he was behind closed doors, it was too damn late for her. And now, with this storyline kicking into high gear, the tension was mounting backstage. Everyone backstage thought he was some perfect guy, some good guy.

But Amber knew the complete truth.

Behind those green eyes, there lie at least fifty shades of fucked up thoughts, and a cold nature that'd chill even the coldest of bastards. Brad Maddox was all about what was in it for Brad Maddox. Anyone who got in his way, or dared cross him was a casualty.

A ragged breath she drew as she stood and began her walk down the hallway, careful not to meet anyone's direct gaze as she went. Noone believed her when she told them what he did to her behind closed doors anyway, not even McMahon.

She was completely and totally alone. Brad Maddox had isolated her from her friends, her family, everything she loved in life. He'd even made her give up modeling, come on the road with him, even though she hated being nothing more than a glorified "eye toy".

She sighed and resigned herself to this startling and frightening fact as she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the building, hoping to get some air, cool down, compose herself farther.

She had no clue that the incident in it's entirety had just been seen, or that the events that happened after were about to send her life in a completely different direction.

All she was worried about, for the moment, was just keeping away from Brad Maddox, and trying to figure out a way out of her personal hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Take me I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better when sun goes down

The Pretty Reckless, Make Me Wanna Die

* * *

& .CHAPTER 02. &

_interlude 1_

So after Brad's true colors started to show a lot better, after he isolated me from everything I knew, everything I was comfortable with and basically proceeded to try and put a leash on me, and tear me down, I realized something...

If I **thought **my life was bad before? If I dared to complain about anything before this point, it was all stupid, and I was being a little baby. Because that night, things got completely out of hand. And it was so scary to finally have my eyes opened, to see what I let myself get lulled into, that false sense of security that was fast going down a drain, right in front of my eyes.

But he was right about one thing.. I did **owe** him. So maybe that's why I stayed and didn't just run like I should have. Either way, that night was just the beginning. It was the beginning of my waking up, and it was the beginning of so much more that happened to me along the way.

Something I never expected.

_He closed the hotel room door and turned to her. His normally vibrant green eyes were cold, dull as he walked towards her and grabbed her by the throat. "If you ever undermine me like that again, Amber, you will regret it. I don't think you get just how serious what you said out there tonight, in front of god damn everyone really was. But you're about to." Brad said in a cold and menacing voice as he threw her back onto the bed by her throat, started to rip her t shirt off, tear her jeans down, biting her so hard that it hurt and she was crying, wanting to scream, but knowing that either room beside them would think it was just them having sex._

_She bit the inside of her cheeks until she tasted the coppery acidic taste of her own blood, and the tears flowed silently, but she was not going to give this fucking jerk the satisfaction of letting him see just how badly he scared her. And when he leaned in and slapped her twice, then asked her "Why are you crying, Amber? You wanted this, you wanted the fame, you wanted the spotlight, a man who was going to the top of the chain. Now you have me, and you're not going to get away from me. Ever."_

_Her stomach churned as he thrust inside of her and pumped away, with her nails digging into his back, hoping if she pinched and kicked, tried to get away enough, he'd stop and the good Brad would be back. But instead, about 10 minutes later, he collapsed beside her, disgusted look on his face and turning over, he slapped her, then said "Go wash off. Just get out of my sight, you sicken me."_

_Amber practically ran from the room, and collapsed into the shower, crying as she sat on the stone tiled floor, her hands and legs shaking, the blood pouring out of some of the bite marks he'd left on her body. Bite marks that when asked about, would be written off as a night of passionate rough sex._

_Not what it really was. Because noone on the roster knew what Brad Maddox was really capable of, when he got angry enough. If he felt like he was losing her, if he felt threatened, if she questioned his mascuilinty in any way shape or form, as she had tonight at the bar, she got this._

_And with a sickening sob, she realized that he was succeeding in making her think that she deserved it, all of it, the taunts, the physical abuse, the all out torture he had been putting her through for almost a year now._

_When she got out of the shower, she grabbed her clothes and went for a walk, smoking a cigarette with shaking hands, sunglasses on at night to hide the bruise he'd left on her eye. Another bruise he'd lie about to his new friends, and get away with lying about._

_Because noone thought Brad Maddox was the bad man he really and truly was to Amber._

* * *

& . CHAPTER 02 . &

Amber walked out into the parking lot of the hotel, stumbling and rubbing her arms against the cold night air as she drew the pack of cigarettes from her pocket with shaking hands. She leaned against the wall, and winced when the bricks rough and jagged edges made contact with a bite mark on her shoulder. She'd just lit her cigarette when she thought she heard the door opening and she looked down quickly, hoping whoever it was didn't stop and try to draw her into conversation.

But of course, they did.

Kaitlyn noticed Brad's girlfriend, Amber lingering outside having a smoke, so she doubled back, raising a brow at the shades. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just having a smoke. Brad's anti smoking, he insists on me not smoking in our room. How's your night?" Amber asked, nervously twiddling her thumbs together, as she bit her lip.

"It's good, so far. I mean I can't complain, that was one hell of a time at the bar earlier. But you and Brad left so early, though."

"Yeah, I was getting a headache." Amber lied, as she took a deep breath, exhaled a plume of smoke and then asked, "If I told you something, would you believe me?"

Kaitlyn's brow raised but she said "Sure. Try me. I mean I used to be friends with AJ Lee, so I've pretty much heard it all."

"Brad's not a good guy."

Kaitlyn looked at Amber, studied her a moment and then asked quietly, "Did you two argue?"

"Something like that, yes."

"But you two will make up, you always do." Kaitlyn said as she held Amber's gaze and pondered where Amber was going with all of this, what she was trying to say. She had a sneaking suspicion something wasn't right, but she figured that it'd be best for her to keep her nose out of things.

"Not this time, Kaitlyn.. He.." Amber started, but seeing Kaitlyn's face just now confirmed it. Noone would believe her, if she told them what she went through behind closed doors. Noone.

She was completely and totally alone, isolated. Out here on the road, she really had no friends, noone to confide in. And that's what Brad wanted. Her away from anyone who'd see what he did, and ask questions, get nosy and make her leave.

She realized this now with a sickening clarity, and her insides churned as her mind filled with images of what he'd just done to her tonight, what he'd been doing to her for a while now.

"Nevermind, K. You're right." Amber said quietly as she stubbed out her cigarette and jogged back into the hotel room.

Down the hall, Roman, Seth and Dean sat in their room discussing something they'd suspected, something that one of them had seen on more than one occasion.

"That's why Raw is the perfect time to do it again, man." Seth said calmly, as he looked at his two friends, waiting. He knew how at least one of them felt about Amber, so he knew in telling them what he'd seen, what was going down, that he'd have support for his idea.

"Yeah, but.." Roman started, taking a shot of the whiskey that sat in front of him, going into contemplative mode for a moment, before saying quietly, "I mean we know Cena's going to use that little fuck as bait.. But if we jump him, then we won't be focused on whatever surprise he throws at us. And we know Cena's got that Superman complex."

Dean nodded thoughtfully and said "But.. we've been coming out strong since Hell In A Cell.. If we play this right, we can really ruin that little motherfucker and ALL of his friends down the road. Think about it."

The men fell silent, contemplating this as they drank. Noone really talked about what Seth had told them he'd seen back at the arena, but at least two of the men in the room were now silently contemplating murder.


	3. Chapter 3

Take me I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better when sun goes down

The Pretty Reckless, Make Me Wanna Die

A/N: Thanks to the anon reviewer that pointed out some indescrepancies in the first version. That actually wasn't the version I meant to post, I'd written two, but here's the right version. Hope you guys like it.

Also, thanks to ALL of you who have been adding it to alerts, faving and reviewing.

* * *

& .CHAPTER 03. &

_interlude 3_

In hindsight, if I were going to leave on my own, I should have done it that night. Because what happened the next night, live, on television really made things much worse on me. Brad spared no thought to showing me what an imagined slight on my part was going to cause for me in the long run. He was getting worse, progressively, with each passing day, but nothing  prepared me for what was going to happen to me on RAW that next night.

I'm probably lucky to be sitting here right now, and it's all because of one man. But you'll find out more about how he and I even wound up the way we did, the way we are now as the story goes on, I promise. I'm not going to give everything away now, or you won't want to hear the whole thing in it's entirety.

And trust me.. It gets worse before it gets better. Much worse. Looking back now, I wish I'd never let other people's opinions on one guy influence my decision to turn to the other. See, I met Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns first, a long time ago, but I let everyone tell me that both men were jerks and cold, unfeeling and that Dean would just as soon destroy me as he would be with me, that when he finished with me, he'd toss me out like yesterdays garbage.

Those same people swore to me that Brad Maddox was a sweet and gentle, kind guy. And when I needed them most? Gone.

I'm not saying Dean's this kind and gentle soul, or that he's hearts and flowers romantic, because that'd be a lie, or that Roman is a sappy and cuddly, warm romantic either, though he is more of a romantic... But what I discovered about the two of them was almost as shocking as the situation I found myself in with Brad Maddox.

Anyways, enough of my thoughts. Just read on and see what happens. Trust me. It's a long way from over.. And like I said before. It's going to get one hell of a lot worse before it ever gets any better.

* * *

_As soon as the attack he'd been through ended, Amber could take one look into his eyes and she could tell, he was beyond furious. Deep down, she hoped he'd snap, slip up and do something stupid in public, but he remained calm, limping backstage._

_But as soon as they were backstage, and safely out of sight, his hand met with her face sharply, and he grabbed her shirt, pulling her against him as he sneered and said "You think this shit is hilarious, don't you you little bitch? Hell, you probably set the entire thing up, I wouldn't put it past you to do something like that. I've seen the way you look at the two of them."_

_"Who?" Amber managed to choke out, wincing as he grabbed her lower jaw, squeezing so it hurt, growling, "Ambrose and Reigns.. Your little ex boyfriends. The two of them and you used to be pretty damn close, before I finally got you, if memory serves."_

_"Damn it, Brad. I never dated them. You made sure of that, remember?" Amber replied without thinking about his anger, or what he'd do to her after she said it. When his hand connected with her face again, something within her snapped, and she slapped him back. Of course, he slapped her even harder, and then shoved her onto the floor, but she felt a little better knowing she'd at least tried to defend herself. _

_She had no clue that her actions backstage were going to seriously come back to bite her, once they got back to the hotel. But as he walked off, she composed herself, and tried to hide the hand prints, before going back into the green room. Every time he looked at her the rest of the night, he gave her a cold glare that chilled her to her very core._

_And the show went off the air, and on a high from what he had just pulled off with his "friends", he found her, and grabbed her wrist roughly, practically dragging her from the arena._

_In the darkness of the parking garage, he practically slammed her against the wall, naturally, the garage was empty now, noone saw him. He punched her, and she punched him back, then tried to scream, only to have his hand clamped down over her mouth as hard as he could put it over._

_"Do that again, Amber, and I mean it, you will fucking regret it. You are about to learn that your place is at my side. You are my trophy. You have nothing, you are nothing without me. And if you think you're getting away? You're sadly mistaken." Brad said solemnly, as he opened the rental car's passenger door and shoved her into it._

_She glared up at him, wiping the blood from her lip as she tried to process what he was turning into, the monster he was becoming more and more of, each and every day, right before her very eyes._

_The drive to the hotel was short, quiet, and she spent most of it terrified. And with just cause, because the second the lock clicked on their hotel room door, the beating/rape began again. When he passed out this time, Amber didn't think, she just shoved some of her stuff into a bag, grabbed her personal credit card and the keys._

_She'd get another hotel for tonight, and in the morning, she'd figure out her next move. But in all of this, she knew that she'd made a horrible mistake._

_She never should have chosen Brad, not when she hadn't felt anything for him that she had for the two men that'd caught her eye to start with._

_As she stepped out into the hallway, shades on, shaking legs and trembling hands, she collided into a firm chest, as arms shot out to grab her..._

* * *

& . CHAPTER 03. &

Dean steadied her as she almost fell over, she was shaking so badly. He raised a brow, practically growled, "Are you fucking okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm.. It's nothing." Amber tried to lie, only to have Roman speak up calmly and quietly, as he asked, "If it's nothing, then why are you sneaking out of the room you share with Maddox in the middle of the night?"

"Roman, don't." Amber pleaded, only to have Dean glare at her and then say bitterly, "Oh, it's our business, Amber. That little fuck thinks we don't know what's going on, that we guessed what he's up to, then he's sadly mistaken."

"But.." Amber pleaded as Roman shook his head and Dean held his finger to her lips. "Don't say another word." Roman said calmly, barely holding back his anger, at having seen a bite mark at the top of her off the shoulder shirt. "Did he fuckin do that?" Dean asked angrily, as he studied her eyes, as if sizing her up.

"Dean.."

"Don't fucking lie either. One way or another, we will find out.. And if he thinks we're his worst nightmare now? He's nowhere near close to the nightmare we're about to become." Roman said quietly, locking in her gaze in his warm brown eyes.

He smirked at Dean who nodded, rubbing his chin as he walked, pacing a little, in front of her. "See, when we want something, we go after it."

Amber looked at the two men confused as all hell currently, but keeping quiet. The best thing for her to do was to keep quiet. How had they even known what Brad was doing? Had they seen him? Or was it just that obvious and noone wanted to say anything.

"See, we noticed you started acting funny, right after that little fuck got his hands on you." Roman explained carefully as Dean nodded and added shortly after, " You didn't sit around and bullshit with us after NXT tapings, and you didn't want to go out anymore, with him or without him. So we started to get curious."

"And then I saw a bite mark on your thigh tonight, in the green room, and that was all I needed to know." Roman added, his voice dropping an octave as he looked at her, daring her to try and tell them that Brad was not hurting her.

Dean studied her a minute, then said "Come on. The longer we all fuckin stand out here, the harder it is to get away with getting her away from that fuckin fuck, Reigns."

"I'm going to go and get another room at another hotel." Amber said quietly, her hand going to her hair as she looked at the two men carefully, biting her lip a little.

"The hell you are. He'll just get that fucking idiot Ryback to follow you. That's how he knows every move you make when he's not around." Dean said calmly, and quietly.

Roman nodded and then smirking said "One of many reasons he and Ryback are on our shitlist." as Dean nodded and then said "Oh, but don't mess it up.. Don't go getting an ego and thinking this is all some territorial war over you, because it's not. This was gonna happen one way or another. But when Brad got you, he just upped the stakes for himself."

Roman nodded again, and they walked down the hallway to the room they all shared, as Roman explained to Seth, "Go down to the gift shop in the lobby. Get me antiseptic and bandages."

Seth looked at Amber curiously, then shrugging he said "So you two did find her room?" as Dean nodded and said "She was about to leave the hotel. She's fucking better off with us. Especially after what he's been accusing her of to anyone who will listen, and what we did tonight at the end of the show."

Seth nodded and then said with a smile, " You're away from the bastard now, everything's good."

Amber looked at the three of them curiously, as she sat down, taking a few deep breaths. She had no idea what they'd done this for, or any of the reasoning behind their attacks to Maddox and the others, but right now, she wasn't questioning anything. She was just glad to be out of the situation she'd been in.


	4. Chapter 4

Take me I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better when sun goes down

The Pretty Reckless, Make Me Wanna Die

A/N: This chapter sort of explains the relationship dynamic (past and future) of Roman x oc x Dean. If the fact that they're all going to be together is going to put anyone off reading it, or make them criticize, then you won't want to read any farther. I explained that their relationship is sort of like the one between Taylor Kitsch x Blake Lively x Aaron Johnson's characters in Savages, with the two best guy friends sharing a girl? Yeah, this is how this is going to go.

Also, super mega huge thanks to ALL of you who have been adding it to alerts, faving and reviewing.

* * *

& .CHAPTER 04. &

_interlude 4  
_

Things were starting to click into place as I let them basically rescue me from the hell I'd been living in with Brad. But what I didn't realize was just how big of a ripple that night was going to cause, especially when Brad woke up, found me gone. I could tell you that everything went well, but we all know I'd be lying through my ass.

No, it proceeded to go straight to hell from there. And not even Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns being back in my life could help me, in all honesty, though they did help out a lot more than they realized. But you really don't want to hear it all. What you want to know, most likely, is what happened immediately after Dean and Roman happened to get me the fuck away from that fucking Maddox.

* * *

_"So, this is gonna be a trip down memory lane." Roman chuckled as he sat Amber's bags down inside the room. Seth raised a brow, but Amber turned up Def Leppard, and went in the bathroom to change, with Dean calling out behind her, "Is someone getting shy now?"  
_

_"Seth is in the room, you two." Amber said quietly as she blushed under their combined stares, and then said quietly, "Besides.. You two have seen the bite marks. If you see the other stuff he's done, you two will go to prison for murder, and I'm not going to let that happen, because I was too damn stupid to not see this coming. Because guys? This is all my fault. I'm such a fucking idiot. A stupid girl." as she bit her lip, and her voice cracked a little, the stress wearing down on her finally, threatening to make her crack at any given moment.  
_

_"Well, we're gonna see it anyway, because.." Dean started only to get a death glare from Roman who shook his head and mouthed, "Not fucking now, Ambrose. Not fucking now."  
_

_"Look, I just wanna know how many stitches I'm gonna make that fucking fuck get when everything goes down like it's supposed to." Dean said casually, as he leaned in the doorway of the bathroom, his eyes roaming slowly over her tan and soft curved body as she changed, an unseen wince when he saw old bruises, burns and scarring.  
_

_Roman sighed and looked at Seth, who was still very much confused, but handed him the medical supplies he'd been asked to get when they first got back to the room.  
_

_"This is complicated to explain, Rollins.. But we both dated Amber when we were on NXT."  
_

_"Yeah, I remember the storyline." Seth said quietly as Roman shook his head and said "It wasn't just a storyline, man. It was real."  
_

_"Whoa, wait.. You mean you three.. And you were together off screen too?" Seth asked, trying to get his head around the fact that what he'd thought was just a really badass love triangle had actually been a reality, and not as complex as it'd seemed on camera. "And it worked out?"  
_

_"Would have, but Maddox fucking tricked her into thinking he was a good guy, a safe guy. Didn't help that he did it after one of the worst fights she and Dean ever had." Roman said pointedly, then added, "And she and I had already had a bad fight earlier in the week. She's skittish, always has been."  
_

_Seth nodded, still very much in shock. "Is she the reason we've been attacking Maddox lately?"  
_

_"Some of it, yes." Dean said as he walked back in the room, digging through the bag on the table, finding a white rag, some antiseptic and a bandage as he said "The other part of it has a lot to do with some things Maddox has been doing behind Punk's back."  
_

_Seth nodded and then said "Yeah, I know about all that. Just wanted to make sure this wasn't all over some damn chick."  
_

_"No, Seth, it's not. But it's a huge part of the attacks." Roman explained carefully, as he looked at Dean and asked, "You seen any more?"  
_

_"More than I fuckin want to." Dean said quietly as Roman swore under his breath and said "We should have let her go to another hotel."  
_

_"No, too fuckin risky, Reigns. Ryback's been tailing her everywhere. We all fuckin saw him." Dean said quietly, calmly but angrily as he poured some alcohol into a bite mark on Amber's upper thigh and then said "I can't fuckin believe you stayed with that little fucker this long."  
_

_Amber sighed and said "Once he got me, he made it harder and harder for me to leave. And I was afraid to."  
_

_Dean looked up at her, brow raised then shook his head as he left the room and Roman walked in. "Why were you afraid to?"  
_

_"Threats he made." Amber said quietly, as she avoided both her former boyfriend's gazes, bit her lower lip and kept quiet. She knew they were furious with her for staying, and there had been a lot that'd went down between the three of them in the past, but she should have known better.  
_

_She never should have listened to the people who told her what she was doing was wrong, or that the two men in question were "bad." Because after Maddox, Ambrose's worst was starting to look a lot better, in all honesty.  
_

* * *

& . CHAPTER 04. &

"I'm going to sleep now." Amber said quietly, as she started getting ready to sleep on the couch in the room. Dean and Roman looked at her and then said at the same time, "Take the bed."

The tension in the air was almost too much, but then again, with the three of them it always had been like this. And the way they'd left things the last time they'd seen one another, so many things none of them meant being said, yelled at one another.. Amber looked at them and shook her head then said quietly, "You guys are already doing enough, getting me out of there. I'm not going to be a pain in the ass. As soon as I can get a room, I'll get out of you guys hair."

Roman sighed and said quietly, " Don't.. Look, just stick with us. Right now, it's not safe to be anywhere near Brad Maddox. Or alone where he can get you." Dean added as Seth looked back and forth, then added, "I agree. The best thing for you to do, Amber, is stay with us. Because we have a plan. Those bastards don't."

Amber studied the three men intently, then said quietly, "Okay, fine." as she bit her lower lip and settled down to get some sleep. With tonight having happened, she was now officially feeling all the old feelings she'd had for them again, but she was reluctant to let herself get close.

She'd just gotten out of a year of virtual hell.. And if she let herself go back to Roman and Dean, then she'd never learn how to stand on her own two feet.

She lie there in the dark, worried about what would happen as a result of leaving Brad like she had tonight. And hoping like hell she hadn't just made a huge mistake, made a bad situation even worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Take me I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better when sun goes down

The Pretty Reckless, Make Me Wanna Die

A/N: This chapter sort of explains the relationship dynamic (past and future) of Roman x oc x Dean. If the fact that they're all going to be together is going to put anyone off reading it, or make them criticize, then you won't want to read any farther. I explained that their relationship is sort of like the one between Taylor Kitsch x Blake Lively x Aaron Johnson's characters in Savages, with the two best guy friends sharing a girl? Yeah, this is how this is going to go.

Also, super mega huge thanks to ALL of you who have been adding it to alerts, faving and reviewing.

* * *

& .CHAPTER 05. &

_interlude 5  
_

And naturally, the next morning, all hell broke loose. But, I suppose I should backtrack and explain the gaps left in the previous night, so first, let's do a little recap.

Brad raped/beat me.

I ran when he'd fallen asleep.

Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, my former lovers hid me out in their hotel room

And that's where we left off, yes?

Good. Now I need to explain something to you guys reading/listening to this. Have you ever fallen in love? Okay, now imagine that intense and scary feeling happening not once but TWICE in your life. Because that sums up what I feel for Roman and Dean. It's what I've always felt for both of them, but I was stupid and I ran from that.

And it's almost gotten me killed, having run from it. Suffice to say, lying there in that oversized bed, with the two of them, my two greatest temptations so very close to me, something inside of me snapped and I came to a few realizations on my own.

So what if it's "not right" to love two men? So what if people will tell me that Dean and Roman, mostly Dean, are "bad guys". So what everyone will hate me.

I decided to say to hell with it, basically. I wanted my life, my blissfully complicated yet simple life back. The life I could have had if I hadn't left them for Brad. The life I should have had.

So perhaps that's when I started going "dark side". All I do know? Being bad felt so damn good...

* * *

_Amber tossed and turned. She was trying to be quiet about it, but when she started whimpering, Roman couldn't just lie there anymore. And as loathe as Dean was to admit it, neither could he. They'd gotten her away, but they'd both noticed she seemed twice as skittish as normal, especially today, and the day before.  
_

_Wordlessly, the two men got up and walked over to the bed, sitting on either side of her, then lying down. Amber, they noticed, didn't immediately calm down. Instead, she stiffened, tried to coil away from them both as if she didn't want to be touched. Which made them curious._

_Roman poked her awake and asked quietly, "What's wrong?" as Dean studied her face intently, his arms crossed, more than ready to go and find Brad, kick his ass, maybe even kill him, if he could get by with it. "Yeah. What's up?" he asked casually, trying to pretend he didn't actually give a fuck about her or her situation._

_"I.. I don't think you two want me to answer that, any more than I want to talk about it. Just trust me. I only thought Brad Maddox was at his worst before yesterday and today."_

_"What'd that little fucking fuck do to ya?" Dean asked, impatiently as he looked into her eyes, saw the fear there, saw the dull tint to them, saw how she looked like she wanted to jump with any sudden movement._

_Roman could only guess what'd happened by the way she was acting and he said calmly, "I'm going to fucking murder him."_

_Dean looked at Roman and then growled before turning his gaze back to Amber and asking, "Did that little motherfucker.. Rape you?"_

_The fact that she didn't look at him or Roman only made his anger surge and he started to stand, but Amber grabbed his hand. "Dean, don't.. Not tonight. Get him tomorrow."_

_He looked at her and Roman said quietly, "Fuck tomorrow." as he too tried to stand. Amber sighed and said quietly, "I probably did something to deserve it. I mean I.."_

_"Don't ever fucking say that again. Ever. Clear?" Dean asked as he looked at her, giving her a firm glare. Roman looked at her, then said quietly, "You didn't do a damn thing. Brad's just a fucking monster. And tomorrow, as soon as we see him? He's gonna be a fucking dead one." Dean added as Amber looked from man to man, took a few deep breaths.  
_

_"He's done it more than once." she said hollowly, as she stared at her hands, the shock of the words having come out, been spoken aloud overwhelming her. Because she'd tried to even tell people that he beat her like he did, but noone was willing to listen to her. Until now._

_And right now, she was seriously wondering why in the fuck she ever walked away from Dean and Roman. When they'd fought, yeah, it'd been violent, it'd been hurtful and often downright brutal, but they NEVER beat her like Brad had. And they never raped her._

_Without a word farther, the two men scooted down into the bed, and Amber tried to relax, she really did, but she was just so damn scared right now. Of everything. _

_Arms went over her, and she finally allowed herself to drift off to sleep._

_When she woke up the next morning, it was to the sounds of an all out brawl in the parking lot. And dressing quickly, she ran out to stop Brad and his gang of idiots from hurting Dean, Roman and Seth._

_Because a night away, to sleep, to get her head together showed her that she wanted things back the way they were. And she wanted to make damn sure that Brad had no doubt what side of the fence she was on now. And she wanted to make sure he felt at least half of the pain, the embarassment, the fear that she felt every single time he beat her, raped her, cut her down in front of people._

* * *

& . CHAPTER 05. &

Amber sat up, rubbing her eyes. The first thing she heard was the yelling and the loud noises in the hallway. Grabbing her sweats from the end of the bed, she grabbed something and walked out into the hallway. Brad, of course, saw her and he growled, grabbing for her, right as Dean managed to tackle him and start punching him in the face as many times as he could manage before Ryback interrupted and sent him sprawling backwards.

Roman, however, went tit for tat and grabbed Brad's arms behind his back, twisting, putting more than enough pressure to snap the other man's arms in half as he snarled, "You think it's cute, funny to fucking hit women? To fucking rape someone?"

Ryback glared at Roman and then Brad said "That stupid bitch lies. I never fucking touched her.. Did I, Ryan?"

Ryback shook his head. He hadn't seen him touch her, so to his knowledge, Brad was telling the truth. It was Amber who was hiding things, sneaking away in the middle of the night, crawling into bed with the god damn enemy.

Amber started towards them and as Roman held him still, Amber smirked and swung her fist at his nose, then grabbed his collar before leaning in to say quietly, "By the way, Brad.. We're fucking over."

"The fuck we are you ungrateful little bitch. I made you. I fucking made you. If it weren't for me? You would have never made it this far." Brad shouted, trying to fight free from Roman's grip.

"Let the little piece of shit go, Reigns." Dean snarled as he walked back up clenching his fists, glaring hatefully at the wormy little fuck. Roman smirked and shoved Brad free, then said "You just bought yourself a ticket to hell, Maddox."

Dean nodded as he smirked and said "That attack on the show last week? Nothing compared to what lies in store for you. But we're not gonna do it right now. No, we're gonna give you a little taste.. Then, when you least expect it, we'll be there. And then you'll fucking die."

Roman nodded and Dean and Seth, Roman began beating Brad up, at least until Orton and Cena ran down the hallway, and joined in, evening the odds. Amber was desperate by now, and she had to do something. So when her eyes landed on the fire extinguisher in the holding compartment, in the hallway, she grabbed it after getting it loose and smashed it onto the back of someone's head.

Seth tried to yell at her to get back, but Brad grabbed her, started trying to drag her down the hallway, though to his credit, he managed to make it look like he was trying to "help" her back to their room. After he told everyone that the Shield 'kidnapped' Amber.

A few of the guys that'd been helping him had mixed feelings on just how true that actually was, but they said nothing at the moment. But Dean caught Brad and after laying him out, he got Amber away, and he and Roman helped her back down the hallway, with Dean angrily chewing her out, as Roman said calmly, "What the fuck were you thinking? That could have went so much worse for you than it did."

The people in the hallway all raised a brow, but noone really said anything. The tension that'd surfaced with the Shield's arrival and the Brad Maddox angle was now at a fever pitch, and suddenly, the lines between real and fake, good and bad were completely and totally blurred.


End file.
